


Push it to the Limit

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Exhaustion, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Protective Jack, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: George has only just recovered from his illness and he may now have pushed himself too far.





	Push it to the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! Another little story! As you can probably tell I am a little bit obsessed with these two! I also love writing about protective boyfriends so I just had to write something. Hope you all enjoy and please leave any prompts or comments you may have!

Wednesday 

George lay in bed as he watched Jack pack his suitcase for him. He was only just recovering from his illness but was feeling absolutely exhausted and so here he was in the hours of mid morning watching Jack attempt to fold his clothes as his boyfriend would be travelling to Baku the day after. In truth he didn't want to leave the warm comfort of his bed but he had a race weekend coming up so he couldn't avoid it. He was taken out of his thoughts by his boyfriend zipping his case closed and stood up proudly with a smile on his face. 

"See I told you I can pack." He said smugly.

George snorted and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He hummed when he felt a hand running through his hair gently and forced his eyes open. Jack looked at him sympathetically and sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be okay to race on Sunday?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, Jack." Replied George.

"I hope so." Commented Jack. He leaned down and kissed George's cheek.

"Come on. You'll have to get up and ready. You have a flight to catch later." 

George huffed and dragged himself out of bed in order to put on some clothes that looked more presentable than an old jumper and jogging bottoms.

Later on in the day, Jack and George were standing by the front door in a long hug whilst they waited for George's taxi to come and take him to the airport. They separated when they heard a knock at the front door. George groaned into Jack's neck whilst the older boy laughed at his boyfriend's antics. He pulled away from the younger man slightly.

"Looks like your ride is here." Jack announced.

George nodded slowly and sighed. Jack raised a hand to cup George's cheek before drawing him into a soft kiss. They were interrupted by another knock at the door and so they drew apart but remained close that their foreheads touched. 

"You'll be fine. I'll come and see you tomorrow. Now we better not keep the taxi driver waiting." Said Jack.

The pair finally let go off each other as Jack went to get the door letting George collect all his luggage to haul into the taxi. Once they said their goodbyes, all they could think about was how badly they wanted to be with each other. Left inside the doorway, Jack realised that he should get home to pack his own bag. All this blasted packing!

Thursday

George spent most of the day resting and he honestly couldn’t wait to get into the car the next day. The team had agreed that he could have the day off to rest which unfortunately meant that he missed out on meetings with engineers and his work with the media although the latter he didn’t miss as much. Jack had been messaging him all day to make sure he was alright and he felt as if he couldn’t ignore his boyfriend. He understood that he was worried but George wasn’t a baby, he could take care of himself. 

When Jack arrived in Baku the first thing he did was check in with the team before going to see George. The younger man was interrogated on whether it would be a good idea for him to participate in the practices the next day but George was stubborn and insisted he couldn’t miss out. Jack warned him to drink plenty and to let the team know if he was feeling worse before he left his boyfriend to get some rest for the next day.

Friday

George felt extremely tired when he woke up on Friday morning but he passed it off and got ready in order to reach the track. He had received some cheeky messages from Jack who told him that he had to watch his practice session and so when the time did come for the F2 practice session, George attempted to at least watch half of it before going to train. Once that practice had finished, George was still training but had received a message from Jack telling him not to train too hard, it was as if he knew what George was up to. When the time came for George to participate in the F1 first practice, everything seemed to go from bad to worse. His car ended up running over a loose drain cover which resulted in cancelling the rest of the session. George was beyond annoyed but was mainly concerned about his car. When he reached the motorhome, he was instructed by Emma, his press officer, to go to his drivers room. He frowned but did as he was told. He really shouldn’t have been surprised to see Jack waiting for him leaning against his massage bed. 

“You seem to have all the luck in the world today.” Jack told him.

“Shut up.” George mumbled.

He walked forward and leaned into Jack, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder. Jack rubbed his hands up and down George’s back in comfort. George eventually pulled away after a little while and rubbed a hand over his face. Jack raised a hand to fix George’s hair as he looked at him sympathetically. 

“You look a little pale.” Said Jack.  
George huffed and dropped his hand to his side.

“I’m fine, Jack.” He muttered.

Jack tutted and leaned in to place a kiss on George’s cheek.

“I need to get going and help prepare the team for quali, rest up and no going in the gym.” Jack said, seriously.

“My car isn’t going anywhere.” Mumbled George.

Jack gave him a soft smile before giving him a small kiss and then left to head back to his own team. When he was gone, George flopped down on his massage bed and groaned. He decided to ignore Jack’s advice although he had the time to watch Jack’s qualifying before he spent a few hours back in the gym seeing as he couldn’t participate in second practice. He met with his engineers during that practice and could only hope that his car would be fixed for tomorrow. Later on when Jack went to check on George, he was concerned about the lack of reply from his messages. He was aware that he was probably being overly protective but he was more worried about George throwing himself around in the gym to make up for the time when he couldn’t train as he was ill. Jack made it to George’s room at the back of 8pm and was again worried when he got no reply as he knocked on his door. He knocked again and then the door opened to reveal a grumpy looking George who’s hair was all over the place and his pjs were crumpled. Jack slipped into the room quietly as George made his way back to bed. The Brit sat by the side of the younger man and ran his hand through George’s hair.

“You’re in bed a bit early are you not?” Jack asked.

“I’m tired.” Replied George.

Jack sighed and continued to run a hand through the brunette’s hair, smiling lightly as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“It’s alright, just sleep. Everything is fine.” Jack told him.

George sighed and grabbed hold of Jack’s hand. 

“Good luck tomorrow, go get them.” George whispered.

Jack smiled and nodded as he watched George eventually fall asleep as he held his hand. He gently removed it from George's grip and kissed his forehead when George let out a little whimper. When he made his way to the door, he stopped and turned around gazing softly at his boyfriend. Finally he left the room and headed for his own bed, it would be a long day tomorrow.

Saturday

George had already been for a run when he checked his phone to see if his boyfriend had been trying to keep an eye on him again. He only had a couple of messages from him seeing as Jack would be in the drivers parade and would be with the team for most of the morning before the 1st race. He had just finished lunch and had met with some of his engineers before sitting down to watch the 1st race of the formula 2. He was ecstatic when Jack won but he got swept away by his team before he could go and watch him on the podium so he sent a quick text of congratulations and that he would see him later. 3rd practice for George had come and gone when he quickly and quietly made his way to Jack’s room, completely in denial of the fact that qualifying was now 2 hours away. When Jack made his way to his room, he was carrying his champagne bottle and trophy, oblivious to the other person in the room. 

“We’re now even here.” A voice called out.

Jack lifted his head in shock and a smile spread over his face as he put down everything on the floor as George made his way over to him. The taller man wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Jack let out a sigh. 

“I reckon 8 is my lucky number now.” Jack said.

George chuckled and moved away slightly so he could look Jack in the eye. 

“Well done.” He told Jack.

He then leaned forward and gave Jack a long and slow kiss. When he tried to deepen it, Jack pulled away but remained close so that their foreheads pressed together.

“Don’t you have qualifying to prepare for?” Asked Jack.

“Some things are more important.” George replied and tried to close the gap between them.

Jack laughed and reluctantly drew his head back so that George couldn’t have access to his lips.

“Seriously, you have to go and get ready. We can celebrate this at another time, not when you have quali soon.” Jack said.

George grumbled and pulled away completely, making his way towards the door.

“I’ll see you later?” He asked.

Jack nodded. “You will.”

They both smiled at each other before George eventually left the room. 

Qualifying went as well as George could hope for and so it was back to training once he had finished with all his media duties. He tried not to be surprised when he saw Jack standing outside the motorhome later on in the night waiting for him. 

“Hey.” George said, smiling softly.

Jack frowned and looked at George. He looked completely exhausted and his hair appeared to be sticky from sweat.

“You’re pushing yourself.” Jack told him.

“That’s what racing drivers do.” Replied George.

Jack sighed and moved forward to wrap George in a gentle hug.

“Just be careful please.”

He felt George nod against his shoulder and they drew apart after Jack gave George a kiss on the cheek.

“Go and shower, you’re so sweaty.” Jack said, cheekily and winked.

George bumped his shoulder against his boyfriend’s as they parted ways, both wishing each other good night.

Sunday 

George, unfortunately, had no time to watch his boyfriend during the 2nd race as he was busy training. He had also gotten up earlier than usual to go for another run in the morning and so he felt it was better to prepare for his own race. He had tried to keep an eye on what was happening with Jack but it was growing difficult when he tried to keep his head in the game. In the end, Jack was 3rd which meant he was the biggest points scorer thanks to the win the previous day. George was upset that he didn’t get the chance to said congratulations to his boyfriend as he was in the press conference just before George was to go for the drivers parade. The younger man made sure to send half a dozen texts to his boyfriend when he was standing on the truck going around the track. After the drivers parade, George was back training with his coach which meant he had little time to focus on anything else rather than racing. When he checked his phone before he made his way to the car so he could go out on track, he let a small smile appear on his face as he had received a message from Jack wishing him luck. He got in the car and headed out of the garage in the direction of the track. Show time.

When the race eventually finished, George really just wanted to go home and go to bed, preferably with Jack. Now he had to go to the pen and get on with answering questions by journalists which always seemed to be really repetitive. He made the mistake of finishing his drink too quickly and when he was close to being finished in the pen, he could feel himself start to overheat. That was a big concern seeing as Baku wasn’t anything like Australia in terms of the temperatures. He started to take the top of his race suit off and wrapped the arms around his waist. It appeared to take forever for these interviews to be done. When he was finally done with the press, he made his way back to the motorhome with Emma and went straight past most of the team in order to get to his room to get changed. Once he was ready, he went with Emma to go and debrief with the team. He prayed that he could go and find a bottle of water or something before then as he was really thirsty. They bumped into Claire on their way who thought it would be a good idea to stand and chat, which left George feeling as bad as he had in the pen now that he was standing still. He could feel sweat dripping down his neck and there was a voice in his head telling him he needed to sit down.

“George, George. Are you alright?” 

He could hear voices in the distance asking him if he was okay but it sounded all blurry and he felt so tired he could barely concentrate. It wasn’t until a hand came to hold onto his arm that he brought his head up and came to notice the two women in front of him regarding him in a concerned manner.

“Are you alright, George? You don’t look well.” Claire asked.

“I’m fine. I’m just a little tired.” Replied George.

Both women looked at him skeptically and Claire opened her mouth to reply when James entered the room, George’s race engineer. She dropped her hand from George’s arm and went over to speak to James quietly. At the same moment, Emma’s phone rang and she moved away to take it. This was a bad mistake. It left George standing on his own. The longer he stood there, the worse he felt. He felt his eyes drooping as he struggled to keep them open. There was ringing in his ears and even when he could open his eyes, there was a strong sense of brightness. He raised a hand to wipe his forehead and he realised how badly he was sweating. It was as if his body was trying to shut down. He opened his mouth to try and get the attention of someone to say he was feeling unwell but it was too late. His eyes closed one last time and he dropped to the ground. 

Everyone’s heads whipped round and they were stunned to see George lying unconscious on the floor. James swore as they all made their way quickly to the young Brit.

“George? George! Can you hear me?” Claire asked loudly as she checked his pulse. She swore under her breath.

“His pulse is really fast.” She stated as she turned round to James.

“Should we call the medics?” Questioned Emma.

“He’s still recovering from his illness. He’s been training a lot more recently. I reckon it's exhaustion.” James replied.

The two women glanced at George in concern as Claire reached forward with her hand to feel George’s forehead. She pulled back a second later after she realised how much George was sweating.

“I think he has a temperature.” Claire said.

“I’ll go grab a bottle of water and some ice packs.” James told her and with that he left the room.

“Jack.” Claire gasped.

She turned sharply to Emma.

“Get on the phone to Renault and do anything you can to get him here. He should be with George.” 

Emma nodded and pulled out her phone. Claire got her own phone out and made a quick call to say that debrief would be delayed followed by another call to a friend who was a doctor back to ask for some advice. Whilst she was very concerned about George, James was probably right. There was a voice in the back of her head saying if they got the medics involved, the press would find out and George wouldn’t want a fuss to be made over him. When both women were finished on the phone, Emma helped Claire roll George into the recovery position as instructed by her friend. 

Claire spent the next minute or so keeping an eye on George’s pulse which seemed to be getting slower the longer that he stayed unconscious. Her attention was directed away from her driver when Jack finally made an appearance, standing before them all in shock. 

“George.” He whispered.

He made his way over to George’s side and then started to run a hand through his hair as the other rested on the younger man’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing his arm in comfort.

“How is he?” Jack asked Claire, whilst refusing to look up.

“I called my friend who’s a doctor. He thinks it’s just exhaustion. As long as he drinks plenty and rests, he should be fine.” Answered Claire.

James then returned carrying a few ice packs as well as a bottle of water. At that same moment, George began to stir. Jack froze and leaned over his boyfriend to see if he would open his eyes.

“George?” He called out.

George’s eyelashes fluttered but sure enough they eventually opened and he slowly looked at everyone in a daze. 

“What happened?” He asked.

Everyone just looked at each other in concern. Even James who was still standing watching over the situation occurring in front of him.

“You collapsed, George.” Claire told him.

“No I didn’t.” He said in complete denial.

“Why are you on the floor then?” Questioned Claire as she gave him a pointed glare.

George frowned and tried to sit up but he felt dizzy so tried to lay back down again. That’s when he felt a hand tighten on his shoulder.

“Easy, George. We don’t want you getting sick again.” A voice said.

George sighed.

“Jack.” He called out.

“I’m here.” Jack replied.

Claire was watching them softly until she felt a nudge against her arm as James had bent down to hand her the bottle of water whilst placing the ice packs beside her. She took the bottle and looked at him, giving him a nod in thanks, before turning back to the young drivers in front of her.

“George, we’ll need to get you to sit up so you can drink this. We have to keep you hydrated.” She stated.

The Brit whined as James helped Jack to lift up the young brunette so that he was resting against his boyfriend’s chest but quietened when Jack kissed the side of his head and murmured words in his ear. Claire opened the bottle of water and gave it to Jack when he held his hand out with the intention of helping his boyfriend drink it. Eventually George had enough of the water as he grew tired again, trying to swat Jack’s hand away. Jack then gave the bottle back to Claire so that he could wrap his arms around George and hold him. Claire instructed James and Emma to give the boys a bit of space and to inform the team of the delay. Once they had left, Claire looked at the boys gently during which she also placed the ice packs beside Jack.

“I’ll give you a bit of space for just now. George needs to rest so I’ll call my friend to see if it’s a good idea for you both to go home as planned. I’ll be back in a bit.” Claire said, mainly speaking to Jack.

Once she left, Jack breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I told you not to push yourself too hard.” Jack said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Answered George.

Jack rested his head against George’s hair as he continued to hold him.

“Just don’t do it again.”


End file.
